The triforce Overlord
by DSwiftblade
Summary: With the help from the dark magic Gannon Casts at Link when he is returning to Hyrule Castle with the spirit stones. Links Secret Ancestry is unlocked.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings one and all to my first fanfic actually written down on paper, I've always let my imagination run wild but I finally decided to get at least one story written down and im going to try to focus on just this one before I write any others (well this one and one that's completely original so no posting on fanfic for that one). It is with great sadness though that I must state that I do not own any of the Zelda Games nor do I own Overlord, if I did then there would be more gamer content for the second overlord game and a third one coming out soon! Anyways on with the story hope you enjoy

DSwiftblade

Prologue

It was starting to grow dark as a young boy no older than 12 journeyed towards the great city of Hyrule that lay in the distance. Wearing the usual clothing of the kokiri tribe that resided within the forbidden forest located to the southwest of the kingdom, an overly large green tunic with white pants, dark brown leather boots, and to finish it off a green cap on top of his head. He had finally done it he had gone out and retrieved the two gems from the mighty goron and wise zora tribes. Non-stop questing and fighting all in the name of stopping the king of the gerudos was very tiring especially for this young man. Huffing in relief of seeing the castle gates, the young blond hopes that when he finally reaches the gates he won't have to wait outside fighting stall-children all night just like when he first came to the city.

"Hurry up Link, you need to get the crystals to the princess ASAP! No time for dawdling or daydreaming you know that!" the little blue ball that has been the annoying bane of his existence ever since that fateful morning when the Great Deku Tree had summoned him causing even more trials and difficulties for him to conquer. After all he had waited his whole life to finally have a fairy guardian someone who would always be on his side and help him out with the tasks that were given to him. It would finally mean that he was a kokiri and not just some strange kid who somehow wound up in the middle of a forest full of them.

However this little fairy has not given him a single chance of down time or a moment to himself, always saying that he needs to perform this task or he needs to talk to that person. Always nagging on him, Link would swear that the fairy was trying to be his long lost mother but only more annoying and nagging than she ever could have been.

Of course maybe not having a fairy guardian did have its benefits, after all while the rest of the children would stay within the confines of the village he would explore the forest, when they were playing he was training his skills with deku sticks, nuts, and the deku sword, a small blade that would be lucky to be called a short sword by anybody else's standard. It wasn't that he was a lone wolf he just learned long ago to try and not mingle with the rest of the village because he had no fairy. When the deku tree had finally passed on, even though Link had tried his hardest to save the wise old tree as quickly as he could, the rest of the village became angry with him cursing him and calling him a freak that should have died instead of their great guardian. So with a heavy heart Link had left the forest only for Sariah, his one friend in the village, there at the exit to see him off.

With the quest soon to be completed, he was hoping that the fairy would be on her little way never to bother him again, but if wishes were fishes he would never have to worry about food again. Coming to a stop before the gates he looks around for any signs of the stall-children popping out of the ground, but for once there were no signs of any dangers. Suddenly the gates to the city opened, surprising the young man when a white horse carrying two passengers bolted past him riding on into the night. Noticing that one of the passengers was Zelda herself Link watched on as she turned and threw an object towards the moat that surrounded the city walls. Looking back to the direction that the princess had disappeared to for a brief moment, Link decides to go and get whatever Zelda threw before he did anything else. However when he turned back to the gates, sitting on top of a horse black as night, the king of the gerudos stared off in the distance trying to find any sign of the princess and her loyal servant Impa. However with no sighting of them he curses and looks towards the only one who could have possibly seen anything.

"YOU! BOY! Did you see which way they went?" Gannondorf shouted at the young boy clad in green.

Left speechless for the moment all link could think to do was draw his sword and shield and prepare himself to be in a defensive position, not liking the way that Gannondorf glared at him. When the powerful king of thieves saw this puny little boy take up his stance, he just started chuckling until it was a full blown laugh. How amusing it was, for a little shrimp to even think of standing up to him.

"He He He, I like you kid you got guts, here's a little gift for you then." Gannondorf states as he raises his hand covered in what appears as black lightning. Throwing the charged blast at link gannondorf rides off in search of the elusive princess hoping to catch her before she can vanish from his dark grasp.

Deep in a dark cavern a grayish blob with a walnut shaped head looks up to the lantern that hangs from his back light up informing him that the latest master of the dark forces known as the minions is about to awaken and needs to be found soon.

"GIBLET! Muster the browns the new master has been found! Now where to send them to look, that is the great question. Hmm…"

As the ancient minion master hobbles his way over to where the tower heart idly sits waiting for a new master to claim it, gnarl looks into the pool that the heart floats over and sees an item of power that he thought he would never see or deal with again.

"THE TRIFORCE! Hmm well the only land that even keeps the legend of the triforce in this day is Hyrule, so that must mean that he is all the way over in those lands ooh boy the mistress sure did travel quite a ways to try and keep the lad safe from those wretched heroes, but why now I wonder, why does the young master awaken his dark heritage now of all times. Giblet get moving to Hyrule, I will in the meantime try to establish the psychic link with our new master, after all evil always finds a way. He he he"

"But Gnarl Hyrule far far away!"

not that far you DIMWIT! now get moving the sooner we can setup base there the sooner we can start properly teaching the new master... after all evil will always find a way."

Meanwhile back with link he slowly recovers from the attack, and sits up only to hear Navi to be yelling at him again. "yeesh link now is not the time to take a nap silly you know that you need to get that item the princess left you right? Come on slowpoke you are so lazy at times it's not even funny". Just once, just once would he like to get an hour of silence… not even that, just 30 minutes would be wonderful. Oh the peace and quiet he could have with that small amount of time.

Getting up link looks around and eventually finds the item that was thrown by the princess of Hyrule it was the ocarina of time. Receiving a vision from the small princess on how to use the ocarina and what to do link sets out for the temple of time, fighting his way through all the chaos that was Hyrule city due to all the monsters that gannondorf had released, link finally makes his way to the temple. Quietly entering the hallowed halls of the temple link slowly walks up to the pedestal where three holes are carved intricately into the stone in the shape of the three gems in his possession. Link suddenly stops when the three gems react and float to their respective places and settle into the fine grooves. Playing the song of time a giant stone door begins to crack and slowly move open. Walking into the room the young boy notices sitting on a large pedestal a gleaming broadsword standing tall a perfect double edge blade that had a handle long enough to be wielded either one handed or two depending on the wielder. As link steps up to the pedestal he touches the grip of the blade and before he realizes what he is doing the blade is drawn from the pedestal. With a giant flash of blue light rising up into the air, the only thing that link sees is absolute darkness creep into his vision and next thing he knew he saw nothing.

From the doorway leading into the sacred chamber stands gannondorf laughing while thanking the kid for doing his work for him.

**And that's a wrap for the prologue of the Legend of Zelda: Rise of the overlord. Tell me what you think, this is after all my first story that I have written so critique is appreciated. I have so far 2 mistresses in mind one will of course be Zelda the other a secret if there should be a third let me know what you think and I might include her into the group. Again let me know what you think. I already am working on chapter 1 so it should hopefully be out soon after this is posted. This is DSwiftblade signing off.**


	2. Initial Contact

**Triforce Overlord**

**neither the characters from nor the games themselves belong to me while I do own copies of the games themselves Overlord and Legend of Zelda are not mine please enjoy chapter 1**

Utter darkness that was all he could feel and sense. He wanted to wake up and move but he felt that his body would not respond to his commands, stuck within his own mind link started to think about all sorts of things who was he really? He was so different from all the other Kokiri that it was not even funny. Why had he been selected to go and perform this great quest in the first place? After all Mido was the village guardian, if anybody should have been called forth to help the Great Deku Tree, it should have been him. For his whole life he had been the outcast, the one that Mido and everyone else used as the butt of their pranks.

He thought of when he would have to deal with all the pranks and situations all the forest kids would put him in just because he did not have a fairy partner. Being taken deep into the forest made to find his way back to the village that was almost impossible without a fairy to guide him. If it had not been for his only friend sariah with the guidance from the Great Deku Tree, he would have perished during those high-jinks. It was at this time that link finally swore that when he had the chance then he would bring retribution to the forest children, he was not sure what just yet but he knew that he would conquer them and make them regret it.

It was at this point that a faint light started to shimmer from the darkness that surrounded him. He thought that it was his consciousness returning and soon he would be out of this dark prison. However this was not meant to be for he heard a strange gravely voice call out towards him.

"Master... Master is that you Master? I have been trying to contact you for a while now, and the connection seems to be a bit spotty but that will improve over time."

"who... what are you? Are you some kind of moblin, or a bobokin by any chance? And if so how can you talk? Those creatures are really stupid and don't really have a way to truly communicate?" okay so maybe some of the lessons that navi was always going on about the different creatures in the world might have rubbed off on him, but seriously that fairy was annoying.

"Fear not master, for even though our origins might come from the same area we minions are much smarter by a couple of brain cells than those creatures. My name is gnarl and I am the minion master, it is my responsibility to take care of and lead the minions while we search for a new overlord or master to serve. Once a new master has been found I am responsible for teaching the new master our ways and to give him advice."

'Great' the young warrior thought, 'now I have a second navi and this one seems older than dirt. How do I keep getting into these messes?'

"Now master I understand that you are not exactly happy with the situation that you are currently in but I can assist you so that when you are ready you can take your place as the true overlord and begin your conquest to mark your name in the annals of history!"

"Umm okay but I do have a few questions first. Why me? Why would I be chosen to become your new overlord and master huh? I mean I have been doing what would be considered hero work over here in the land of Hyrule for the past few months, even though I have not had much support over here, I am still trying to save the land from one dark entity already. So why would you choose me? The second question would be how would you train and prepare me? I am not sure what is going on all I know is that I tried to enter where the tri-force are located I found a sword navi called the master sword and pulled it from its pedestal and I have been stuck here in the dark ever since." the lad sure had many questions forming in his mind, and he hoped that his minion master would be able to truthfully answer them.

"Let me begin with the first question master with another question. Do you know about your heritage? Do you know where you came from or who your parents were? Have you been considered an outcast where you have lived? Always different from everyone else in some slight way, never truly fitting in? The answer to this is that you were born to our previous master and one of his most devoted mistresses named Fay. He was a true overlord who ruled his lands with an iron fist much like his father, your grandfather. For many years he fought what was known as the great empire over here in your homeland, and he had even succeeded in defeating them in a massive campaign bringing all the lands under his rule. For many years he ran the land without issue until a new threat arrived. A war started to brew in a neighboring land that caught our master by surprise. He with his army of minions and other subjects that he had conquered fought valiantly with this new threat, and had even succeeded in driving them away from our lands. However we had been sufficiently weakened ourselves and your father fell in the final battle killing the leader of this threat." The minion master paused for a brief moment to catch his breath before he continued with the story. "Your mother Fay was one of your fathers mistresses and had been Queen of the light creatures until your father corrupted her and brought her over to the side of evil. She became one of the most powerful dark sorceresses and had helped your father decimate armies and nations until the final fight when she was forced to flee due to being in the final term with you. I am not sure exactly how she ended up all the way in Hyrule, all I know is that she performed a teleportation spell to flee the sanctum she was at when it came under attack and she was almost captured."

Young Link took all of this information in as a man stuck in the middle of the desert takes to a drink of water. Becoming more and more eager to learn all he could about not only his parents but also his heritage, the young man listened to gnarl as he continued his explanation that came from the old voice that was now keeping him company in the darkness.

"Through the power of both your parents they came up with many unique skills and abilities that had been imbued into the tower heart that they created after the first was destroyed during the seige of the empires capital. We are currently working out a way to transport this object towards you so that you can claim it for yourself, as it is your birthright. Once you have the tower heart in your possession all the knowledge and spells that your parents created or knew will automatically become yours. That is if it accepts you if it doesn't... well you'll burn to a crisp and we will begin our search for the next candidate, so no pressure at all master. " Link sweat dropped at this statement but became interested in the next thing the minion had to say. "In the meantime master we will use certain spells to help train you into becoming the greatest overlord, it all depends on your situation and how much time we have. You stated that you had drawn a sword and everything went dark on your end? Well the sword you drew was most likely the master sword also known as evils bane. The sentient being inside of the sword most likely calculated that you needed to do a little growing up before you could properly wield it so it froze you in time so that when you wake up you would be big and strong enough to wield its power. The question is how did you come to awakening your darkness and why did the sword not sense it within you? What happened right before you drew the sword if I might ask master?"

"Well as I approached the city walls I encountered the dark king of thieves known as Gannondorf and he hit me with a charge of dark energy before he rode off to try and capture Zelda. It was after that, that I started feeling different and started questioning everything in my life and how I have been treated."

"i see well then what must have happened was when this king of thieves hit you with the dark energy it cracked the enchantment holding your heritage back and it has slowly broken apart over time. We first sensed you approximately eight months ago and have been working our way in your direction, making sure that all the hives stick together has been a daunting task. However you are worth the journey master. By my calculations we will be arriving within six years of the outside worlds time, and you will be sealed up for seven years. That will give us enough time to arrive and establish a sanctum for you to have to rule over your domain."

"Seven years! I will have gone insane by then if all I have to look forward to is the darkness around me followed by the occasional conversation by you gnarl. Please tell me that you have a plan to help me over the next few years."

"Oh but we do sire, we have a spell that your mother created to help your father train in certain abilities that his ancestor's possessed. This spell was based on the idea that your family history never truly leaves you and so with this spell you can actually go back and relive your ancestor's memories and history. By the time you awaken from your forced slumber you will already know how to move and how to fight like so many overlords from your past. The only drawback from this spell is that the user must be in a deep sleep in order for it to be properly cast upon them, however since you are already at that stage then we wont have to worry about that now shall we?"

"Are you sure this will work gnarl? You are sure that his will not scramble my brain or anything like that?"

"Of course master, after all this spell has only been used once after all those experiments had been run by your mother on those helpless victims but they stopped screaming after a while. Well no time like the present here we go.."

"Wait what victims, and what screaming? Gnarl!" but it was too late before he knew it link's vision was fading out and coming back to another time and place. It was time for him to start learning about being a proper overlord.

**So there you have it chapter 1 is done gnarl has established contact with link and for the next few years he is going to receive training in how to be a proper overlord. I thought about making his mother kelda instead of fay but with fay it would give him more magical abilities and different spells while kelda would have been more of a physical style overlord juno received one look and just tossed out the window. Anyways tell me what you think, how should I improve on this or just general thoughts. Next chapter will see some of his overlord training occur (yes its pretty much the animus from assassins creed but that is the only thing from that that I am using so its not really a multi-crossover. Anyways this is Dswiftblade signing off**


	3. History Lessons

The Hyrule Overlord

**Legend of Zelda and the Overlord games do not belong to me. If they did then there would be a new overlord game out by now **

Igoneto Killsomore was not a man of many words but as both a warrior and a scholar of evil he had discovered many different things about the world that surrounded him known as the nether-realm It was here that he had created the tower heart using multiple soul gems forged together, to create an orb that would help channel and control the fearsome power found surrounding him. It was here that he discovered the ability to take the souls of any creature he slew and form simpleton servants that would bow to his every command. After forming the tools for his trade, Igoneto began conquering the lands close to him. Starting with the human lands he fought long and hard to take control. He figured that with the simple mortals he would have an easier time to corrupt them and not have to worry about the elves who were too full of themselves, nor the dwarves who were too busy mining the minerals of the earth coming to the humans aide. Everywhere he went he took control, and any who dared appose him soon found themselves slaughtered and transformed into mindless minions that he would strap explosives to just for kicks and giggles. Eventually Igoneto would have a son sired from one of the many mistresses that he kept deep in the nether-realm. Eventually Igoneto would be defeated while out on a raid of a neighboring kingdom by some strange hero's carrying some orbs of light, but that story is for a different time.

From Igoneto Killsomore link learned about the tower heart, how to create one and charge it, how to store spells and magic that he had learned into it for future use, and finally how to create the basic minions. Excited for all the knowledge that he was gaining, link failed to realize that a whole year had passed by with his body sealed away from the rest of the world. Intrigued by what he would learn next link looked on to Igoneto's son who's name he learned was Idid Killsomting.

Idid was powerful as a mage, but he was not as strong of a warrior as his father was, for while his father was out conquering the lands he stayed in the library studying and reading every tome and scroll he could lay his hands on. However when it came to strategy and prioritizing objectives he was severely lacking. He knew his strengths and he knew his weaknesses, he just needed to figure out how to shore those weaknesses up so that it would not be his downfall. He came upon a solution while studying his fathers books and scrolls that he had left behind. If he could create a counselor, someone who would always be there to remind him about objectives or warn him about things he had not noticed then things would improve for the empire that his father had left behind. And so with the help of his fathers minon spell he created a minion tied to the overlords themselves, one who would always be loyal to the overlord and in the case of there being two overlords he would step aside until there would only be one standing. To forge such a minion that would last far longer than any other he searched deep into the depths of the nether-realm, and he was able to retrieve a special soul that would be placed into this special minion. The soul would be one born of pure evil pure intelligence, from this soul it would ensure that this particular minion would last through the ages. And so he found the soul of his own father and placed it into this special minion.

Performing this came at a great cost, the grey minion that was created from using his fathers own soul would forget who he was and most of his personality. He would not be able to fight for he was physically weaker than his brethren, however his intelligence vastly made up for that. A small crystal made from pure evil was taken and placed in a lamp so that this minion would be able to survive for a very long time and have a small form of free will able to choose who would be the next overlord and ensure that evil would always find a way. He would name this minion gnarl.

With the help of gnarl Idid was able to bring the land of the elves to heel. Drinking in and merging their special magics with his own he would ensure that his line would live for a very long time. Due to the deep connection the elves had with the planet, he would begin mastering different elements starting with fire, and moving onto wind and so on and so forth. Not being able to fully master all of the elements before his death Idid sealed away the knowledge into the tower heart so that over time a overlord who was worthy of the knowledge would be able to continue with the work.

Sadly, before Idid could conquer any more land he came under attack by a band of mystical thieves, forcing Gnarl with the hives onto a boat with the charge of taking care of his mistress who was heavy with child, Idid battled with the thieves for as long as he could. However without the full power of the tower heart which had been sent along with gnarl and only being a powerful sorcerer he eventually fell to the thieves leader who just happened to carry the name of Gannon. For this was one of the previous incarnations of the king of thieves who had come to take the magic and knowledge of the overlords. Thankfully not much had been left behind for the king of thieves and it would only be a century later that this gannon would fall to that generation of the hero.

Because of the magic spell that was helping link learn about his heritage he gained all the insight that Idid had about the elements. This would help him improve his control of spells like Dins Fire and Farores Wind. He figured that the goddesses must after all be neutral for if they were wholly on the side of good then Gannon would never have been able to come forth.

Many overlords came and many overlords went over time. Link learned from each and everyone of them. Even if all he learned was how to not be eaten by an overgrown weasel. As links knowledge of how to be and how to not be an overlord grew, so to would his body grow to the point that when he finally emerged from his prison he would be ready to take on the tasks set before him. Eventually the time came for him to learn from those that he truly wanted to learn from, his grandfather and father. It would be from them that he would learn some of the more important spells and abilities.

Shortly after the fall of Idid Killsomting, the overlords minions would establish a new fortress in a distant land with Idid's son leading them after being raised and trained in the way of the Overlords by Gnarl. He would be a fierce warrior smiting all who crossed his path. Eventually he came across a beautiful maiden who studied the arts of necromancy. Working together they forged a new dominion across the land having many offspring along the way. However with each of the offspring different tasks and challenges would be set before them to find the next overlord. With each failure the overlord and his necro mistress fell more and more into despair until their fourth son who called himself The Black Baron succeeded in all the trials set before him.

Link would learn many useful things from this dark couple, mainly how to fight and how to use the dead to his advantage forcing the fallen to serve him even after death. He learned and grew with each overlord that passed by until eventually coming to the memories of his grandfather defeating his great grandfather in combat for control of the minions.

After witnessing how his grandfather was able to defeat his great grandfather in battle and eventually succumb to be locked away behind the gates of hell. Link finally found himself witnessing the path that his father had taken in his bid for power. He noticed how his father had taken the evil presence spell and evolved it into something so much more. He learned how to corrupt the innocent and pure from when his father corrupted and turned his mother into what she had become. He learned first hand all the magical spells that his mother had created. Watching and moving with his father link realized that he had only been an apprentice when it came to wielding a sword, but he learned from the best and he knew that when the time finally came there would be no chance for any who stood in his way.

Finally after so long the spell ended and he was able to communicate with gnarl about the status of his forces. Who over the past 7 years had worked their way to the land of hyrule to reestablish themselves in their original home. It would be there that link would finally be able to take on the mantle of Overlord himself and begin his conquest of the land and plot the downfall and vengeance against the king of thieves, even if the king could not remember his sin of slaying Links ancestor.

Suddenly a bright light started to grow brighter and brighter until all he could see was a chamber surrounded by blue energy and seven pedestals in the room. Finally, it was time.

**I apologize for this taking so long to come out. Between a couple of weddings and massive projects with work ive been a little busy. Plus this chapter was written 3 times over until it got close enough to what I wanted it to be. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Please leave a review letting me know if you like it or not or what you think could be improved. Im really trying to not sound like a 6th grader writing this. (I am far older than that) I also have a couple of ideas for different challenges that I would not mind seeing written by others. And I am working on a couple of those as well but wont post them for a while. (I want to try and finish this one first) after all. One of my biggest peeves is finding a story, getting into it, and then the author goes off to write 20 other stories and never comes back and finish the first one. So im trying to get this one done before I start posting others. But just as one of my overlord ideas it is a combo of overlord with Wreck it Ralph where the overlord is invited to the bad guys anonymous group feels disgusted with them because they can never win and starts challenging their realms and conquering by either destroying the heroes of their games or corrupting them. Anyways . Until next time thanks for reading.**


	4. Annoying the Light

Chapter 3 - Annoying the Light

Neither Zelda nor the Overlord belong to me if so then we would have had quite a few more options for the overlord.

As the light finally started to fade to the point that Link could see his surroundings. He noticed that he was in a circular room covered in waterfalls with floating platforms surrounding the one that he currently stood on. While on the same platform stood an old balding man wearing thick red and orange robes, he had a very thick mustache accentuating his face. Finally shaking his head link started hearing what the old man was saying.

"Link, Link, it is time for you to awaken and fulfill your duty to the land. For far too long have you slumbered while the king of thieves roamed the land freely! You were too young to wield the master sword and so you were frozen in time until you reached a time that you would be worthy to wield it. It is for that reason that I sealed you away. But because you were not here to stop the darkness Gannondorf has pratically conquered all of the land of hyrule. It is for this reason that you are now tasked with the mission of awakening all of the sages that will help you in your quest to defeat the king of evil."

"_Well I would have been able to do something about it if someone had warned me that pulling the sword would cause me to be put into time out" _link was thinking to himself but was quickly cut off by the old man ranting.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE PULLED THE SWORD OUT ANYWAYS YOU WERE NOT READY YET FOR THAT RESPONSIBILITY!" the old man started yelling at the youth.

"Hang on time out! You can hear my thoughts old man? That is just wrong on so many levels, and just whose job was it to inform me about the rules of the sword or the chamber? Who was it that was there to stop me from opening the door huh? Just who chose the time table for all of this to occur? I mean if I was supposed to stop the king of thieves then why was he allowed to attack the kingdom so soon huh? You people always thinking your right and can never be wrong. Some all powerful and wise sage you have turned out to be."

"How dare you mock the sages of time and inferring that our timing was off. I knew the moment you spaced out when listening to gaebora when you first left the forest you were going to be trouble."

"Hang on a moment how do you know that bloody owl? You know, now that I look more closely you have the same eyes as that giant chicken."

"You dare mock my physical form? I have tried to guide you through your tasks but you were constantly wondering off doing your own thing and now look at the situation if you had just listened to me in the first place then this situation would have been so much better and the world would be calmer. If you just did as you were told then justice would prevail and hero's would be believed in once again."

"what do you mean that hero's would be believed in once again? Are you saying that hero's have tried and failed to defeat Gannondorf? Or that when evil has popped its head up in the past your hero's could not stand up to them? Cause either way your choice of policies and how you inform your (raising his fingers in quotation marks) "chosen one" just plain sucks. Anyways I think that I have heard enough of your shenanigans you overgrown fat turkey. And if I were to have my way I would take care of you here and now, but I can't you have been making all the choices in my fate but no more. If I am going to help this land I will do it my own way. So show me the exit and let me get on with it. I will show you how to take care of a land and ensure that it never falls again."

With a huff the sage of time waved his hand throwing a golden medallion at links forehead with the force of a speeding bullet. Thankfully link had very good reaction time and caught the coin before it could hit him. "whats this then?" he asked with a bemused tone in his voice.

"I may not like your attitude whelp but right now you are the only option we have of defeating Gannondorf so take this medallion it will allow you to access my power when the time comes. There are five other sages that are currently slumbering and sealed away. If you can find them and help awaken them, then their power can be added to your own and you might be strong enough to take down the king of evil."

Without further ado a bright light swallowed link and when he cleared his vision he was back in the chamber of time with Navi floating around his head.

"**How could you be so rude to Rauru link? All he was trying to do was explain how things worked to you?"**

"No Navi he was being his bossy self you remember the owl that was constantly showing up and telling us what to do and how to do things? Stuff that did not work half the time we followed it? That was the same guy that was the spirit of the owl. So no im not going to listen to him if you want to help me great but we are going to do things my way."

With a little trepidation navi decided to follow her friend and asked **"so whats the plan then?"**

"first we find out what our unexpected guest wants with us" he calmly stated as he turned around drawing his sword from the scabbard in one smooth draw pointing at the person standing in the shadows.

Surprised the young being steppe out of the shadows being careful around the master sword that was pointed in their direction. Link could not tell if it was a male or a female due to all the bandages covering their features. He figured if the person was using so many bandages on their arms and legs and even their face then they could easily be binding their breasts if it was a woman. Even the voice was partially muffled when the being began to speak.

"Peace be with you I mean no harm... my name is Shiek of the Shieka tribe. Think of me as a guide to help you locate the sages that will aid you in defeating the king of evil. The first sage is actually an old friend of yours I believe located deep within the forbidden forest known as the lost woods. You will find her there trying to stave off the darkness. While you must hurry you are still unprepared and unequipped to assist her. I would recommend you traveling to kakariko village first. There you will find the tools needed to gain entrance to the sacred temple of the forest. I must leave you for a time but I will meet with you later hero of time."

before link could utter a word to the stranger a deku nut previously unseen in shieks hand was dropped and with a flash of light shiek had vanished.

"well that was semi helpful at least. Well before we head off to that village we have somewhere else to stop at before we can truly begin our adventure.

"**where would that be link?"**

"Lon Lon Ranch. I need to see how malon has been during this time and an old friend should be there to help us truly gear up for this adventure."

Without any further complaints or questions the duo began their journey to the center of hyrule field battling and sneaking past all the redead that had taken the once great city of hyrule as their new home. They dealt with any keese and even the occasional poe that floated about the ruins. Finally making it to the walls that once protected the castle town link and navi crossed over the broken bridge and traveled through the plain in thankfully quiet companionship.

Finally reaching their destination link noticed how quiet the ranch seemed to be even though it was only approaching evening with the occasional star beginning to shine down upon the travelers. With a heave and a push at the gates marking the border of the ranch Link entered to find the status of one of the few friends he actually had.

AN: Sorry for the sporatic updates but I am trying to work on this story mainly. Like ive said before I have other story ideas that I am working on but I will not post those until this story is complete. Its one of my pet peeves that certain authors have 47 stories or more but only 3 chapters on the stories and none of them are done.

In other news before I get onto the next chapter I need a poll taken by those who have read this story and it is in regards to the fate of navi. I have three different options for the annoying ball of fluff one of which was recommended by my wife and so option three is credited to her. I will leave up a poll for a couple of weeks so that you the voter can help determine which route I take but I will list the options here.

Navi is taken and twisted into a dark fairy for link being corrupted into serving the overlord. This will make her quiet and compliant to links wishes. (possibly something else along the way)

Navi is taken fishing... and when I say fishing I mean is the bait.

Gnarl gets a snack

either of these three options will work or if someone comes up with a better idea and I actually get a message or a review with the idea I might consider it. Anyways review let me know what you then this is Dswiftblade signing off.


	5. Discoveries of Lon Lon Ranch

Triforce Overlord

Chapter 4-discoveries of Lon Lon Ranch

**sorry for the delay on this but I had life happen and have not been able to get to this but I will try to be better anyways onto the story. (neither overlord nor zelda are owned by me even though I own copies of the games)**

Ruins ran down shacks and a barn that had most definitely seen better days. Link and navi traveled further into Lon Lon Ranch trying to find out what had happened here when suddenly his sixth sense kicks in and he turns around to see the old worker Ingo standing there dressed up as poshly as he could be, wearing a suit with a ruffled tie making him stand out more than a peacock could ever dream to stand out.

"Greetings and welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! My name is Ingo and I am the proud owner of this establishment! We may be slightly run down but we have the best horses in the land. Now what can I do for a traveler such as yourself hmm?"

Deciding that he needed to remain anonymous for the moment Link introduced himself. "greetings Ingo my name is mido and I was just passing through when my ride perished I was hoping to look at your selection of horses to see if any caught my fancy."

"of course! of course! we have the fines herd in all of hyrule! let me just show you to them and then you can look them all over for a measly 10 rupees if you would like to try riding one that would be an additional 15 rupees." replied the fetch-less money miser... I mean business man.

Agreeing to the price link pays and is let into the field that the horses were kept. As he walks along Navi finally comes out of her hiding spot.

"Navi can you go ahead to kakariko town? Scout it out and see what is going on over there ill be here for a couple of days and then ill follow along, I want to check some things out."

"you just want time with malon don't you?! you do realize that we are on a tight schedule and that we don't have time for you to be playing around here when the princess is in need of being rescued along with the whole country? Right link?"

"Are you jealous or something navi I just want to make sure my friend is all right and see if there is anything I can do to help her now can you go or not?"

"Fine ill go and actually do our jobs... yeesh I'm the only one out of us that actually does anything around here." and with a huff the little blue ball flies off into the night fading away as the distance grows.

Link stands there for a good 5 minutes just mumbling to himself over and over, if someone were close enough to hear his words they would start to question their sanity.

"i know a nice frying recipe I know that gnarl would just love fairy wings... they would always go well with the seal nuggets hes always talking about. Or maybe with a nice bit of wire I could finally catch that giant hylian bass located at the bottom of the fishing hole. He would make a great little meal. Decisions decisions."

finally coming out of his little stupor link starts to look around realizing that it is starting to get a little dark. Moving through the herd he starts to hear a faint voice singing a beautiful song. Getting closer he sees a woman that if she was not covered in dirt she would have been gorgeous. Standing a good 5 foot even with fire ember red hair going down to the middle of her back she stood there singing in a beautiful soprano voice to the horses. Standing there for a good 5 minutes link is mesmerized by her voice, when she finally ends her song he comes out of his trance and coughs. Startled the young maiden turns around realizing that she is not alone, scared that it is Ingo come to berate her again she begins to apologize.

"oh im so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. Mr. Ingo does not like me singing to the horses, of course Mr Ingo does not like much of anything" the last part spoken in a small whisper.

Still deciding to play anonymous for the moment "its alright I found your voice lovely is that the reason for the horses being the way they are? Or is it something else?"

"my father and I believe that if the horses are raised in care then they will be stronger for it."

"your father is Mr Ingo?"

"oh goddesses above no most definitely not, Mr Ingo was the hired hand ever since I was a child but something happened five years ago when minions of Gannondorf arrived and cast my father out placing Mr. Ingo in charge. Ever since then his personality changed and he became a different man, much darker than he use to be. I don't know why i'm telling you this I just for some reason feel that I can trust you. My name is Malon by the way," Malon replies.

"its alright Malon, I understand. Listen I need to go speak with mr. Ingo but after that I would like to talk a little bit more if that is alright."

"yes I would be fine with that I must get back to my chores though. Oh I didnt quite get your name sir."

"Link" he replies as he turns towards the front of the ranch and walks away. Having an idea of how to obtain a horse link pulls out his ocarina playing the same melody that Malon had been singing not ten minutes prior. Sure enough a mare with chestnut hair and a mane as white as pure snow arrived. Mounting the horse link rode around to get the actual feeling of riding under his belt and then he proceeded to find Ingo.

Spotting him up close to the gate, link rode up and when Ingo noticed him he spoke up "say you look pretty comfortable on that horse why don't we have a little race for a small sum of say 100 rupees?"

Agreeing to the bet link riding upon epona's back lined up on the track against Ingo riding his own stallion ingo began the race by throwing a deku nut up into the air, however before the nut could hit the ground which was supposed to be the starting signal he was already off making the first turn before the nut had hit the ground. Link on Epona chased after him and with the skills imbued in him after training for years from the previous overlords link was able to catch up to him by the second turn. By the third turn link was clearly ahead of him and by the time ingo had made hit to the fourth turn link was already at the finishing line, clearly winning the race. In an uproar of rage ingo began to rant and rave towards the boy.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE THAT THE BOY COULD BEAT ME SO EASILY! WAS THAT EPONA? HOW COULD HE RIDE THAT HORSE SO WELL LET ALONE BEAT ME AT MY OWN GAME?! FINE BOY LETS RACE ONE MORE TIME AND IF YOU WIN, YOU CAN KEEP THE HORSE!"

"Now this is what im talking about Ingo, you have yourself a deal but if I catch you cheating again then things will be very difficult for you in the near future I promise you that!"

scoffing at the boys threat Ingo doesnt believe him, after all he serves the great Gannondorf himself, how could a mere boy be a threat to him?

Readjusting their positions the two take off with Ingo trying every trick in the book trying to keep his lead. However by the time they finally made it to the finish line Link was once again victorious. Almost having a heart attack Ingo starts flustering and blubbering until finally he stands up once again calm and collected.

"he he he, as I said you can keep the horse but I said nothing of you being able to leave this place." And with that the gates closed behind him locking link, epona, and malon (unbeknownst to Ingo) inside of the field where the horses are kept.

Riding further into the field Link enacts the second part of his impromptu plan and finds Malon sitting against the northern wall in shock. "fairy boy is that actually you? You came back after all this time, I thought you were dead both dad and I mourned for your disappearance years ago before everything went to hell in a hand-basket. What happened to you?"

"Come on Malon we have somewhere we need to go and ill explain on the way." helping malon up to sit behind him they ride Epona to the northwest part of the field, with link explaining things on the way to his childhood friend.

"so you are a decedent of a group of magical warriors known as Overlords that once lived here and now you plan on taking it all back do I have that right?"

"in a deku shell, that's pretty much it. Are you terrified of me now that you know the truth? I just cant seem to keep anything from you, since you were my first true friend."

"oh no im perfectly fine with that seeing as how it cant be any worse than what is going on now with Gannondorf. So where are we going now?"

"from what I know from my training I received lon lon ranch actually sits on one of the old fortifications of my ancestors. You remember that chamber we found when we played out here as kids?" she nods her head in acknowledgment. "that chamber was a portal room to the overlords true lair, and if we find it I can reactivate it and we can get away."

"but what about Epona? If both of us vanish then Mr. Ingo will punish Epona while we are away."

"well if you stay with her for just a little while, I can go in and make sure that it is safe for you and reclaim my overlord heritage at the same time, I will deal with Ingo once I return from the fortress."

agreeing to the plan Malon places a heated kiss on Links lips, for luck of course as she walks away with a slightly sexy sway in her hips. Dumbfounded for a moment link shakes his head as he enters into the old tower that marked the corner part of the field. Down into the dank chambers link travels until he finds an old stone arch with the mark of the Overlord on the side of it. Gathering his latent magic link charges the Overlord rune until a green glow emits from the archway followed by a red shimmer. Stepping through the shimmer Link finds himself standing in a grand throne room with a small moblin looking creature with a walnut shaped head and a lantern attached to his back wearing filthy dark brown robes.

"**Welcome home master... it is so good to finally see you in person. Come we have much to do, first you must come down to the towerhearts chamber and claim your inheritance and then we can discuss further plans. After all, evil always finds a way."**


	6. The Claiming

The TriForce Overlord

Chapter 5- The Claiming

Walking down some stairs following the glow from the lamp gnarl had hanging from his back Link studied the architecture and glyphs shining from the walls. Finally they entered a room where a giant sphere roughly the size of a mid-sized boulder, glowing with a pale blue light. Link starts to step towards the orb to claim his heritage when he remembers the blade on his back.

'The master sword! how could I have almost forgotten about the blade of evils bane! what should I do with it. If I were to touch the tower heart while carrying this who knows what could happen. I should find a spot to store this thing until after the ritual is completed.'

"Gnarl is there a pedestal or somewhere I can place this blade until I have time to deal with it? I dont want its magic trying to battle with the tower heart while I claim my right to my heritage."

"**an excellent idea sire there is the armory here in this off shoot from the tower hearts chamber. You can store that blade here until you are ready to deal with it."**

Stepping into the room next to the one he was currently in Link found an alter that seemed perfect for holding the blade. Placing the blade upon the alter link steps back into the hearts chamber, ready to claim his inheritance.

"**Simply approach the tower heart sire and place your hand on it. If the heart accepts you then you shall be imbued with its power and magic, if not... well you will burn to a fiery crisp but all will be well I believe. So go ahead master and claim it all."**

Stepping towards the orb, the young warrior steeled himself and placed his hand onto the object. Suddenly a very powerful surge of energy entered his body increasing his power and strength both physically and magically. All the spells that the previous overlords had created or learned were now at his fingertips. His previous training had prepared him a little but he realized that he still had much to learn. For instance the evil presence which was the bread and butter of most the overlords of the past did not just bend the subjects to his will. It literally shattered their core and changed them and their personalities to their core. His desires became their desires, his wish their life long goals. If someone came under the influence of his evil presence they would never betray him for he literally became their god.

While all of this was happening his body changed a little giving him glowing golden eyes, and a slightly blue tint to his skin. His size increased from a good 5' 8" to 6 feet even. And as he stood there communicating with the tower heart the heart began to dress him in the armor of the overlord. Stronger than steel this armor would last much longer and take more abuse than he would have previously been able to take. 'Durium' the thought flowed through links mind letting him know what type of armor it was. He knew there was stronger metals out there but until he found them this would have to do. Growing from the ground up the armor started to cover him, first his feet then leggings followed by the chest armor covering his body his arm gauntlets forming with a wicked claw like end on his right hand and a strange looking stone forming on top of the gauntlet. Pulsating with a yellow glow link looks it over and finally feels a helmet being conjured over his head.

Now fully armored and ready to go link stepped back from the tower heart. As he began to speak to gnarl he noticed that the helmet that he wore changed his voice into a more dark and sinister voice, one that would strike terror into the hearts and souls of all who heard him.

"**Now that I am attuned with the tower and have claimed my heritage, it is time to begin planning on how to take over Hyrule once and for all. In order to do that I will need the power over the triforce, already I bear the triforce of courage. I just need to find power and wisdom what are your thoughts gnarl?"**

"**Sire the triforce of power most likely resides with the usurper Gannondorf, however you are not yet strong enough to face him head on. I would suggest you track down the six sages, with their power combined with yours you would be able to defeat your nemeses. You also have that princess Zelda to track down, I hear that she was very wise beyond her years. She most likely has knowledge as to where the triforce of wisdom would reside."**

"**Very well, on another note is there a way to hide the armor? While I will enjoy striking terror into people during my journeys, there will be times that I need to be inconspicuous. Plus the longer I can play the charade of the hero and the overlord being 2 separate people will help me get the drop on my foes."**

"**Yes sire, all you have to do is think of the armor being put away and it will form into your overlord gauntlet which will transform into a bracelet."**

Thinking over what the minion master said link had the thought of his armor disappearing into a bracelet and in a flash of light he was back in his hero getup that he wore before claiming his inheritance.

"There we go, okay gnarl what is the status of the minions I noticed through the years whenever there was a gap of time between overlords the minions tend to wander having to be gathered except for the browns."

"**Of course master and you are sadly correct the greens, blues, and reds have dispersed to different points in the kingdom, however I know that when they are truly needed you will find them ready and willing to serve. The first thing you will need to do topside is secure the entrance to the gate, if you can make sure that the area topside is protected then you will be able to move about freely. As you travel gates will be able to be created so you will have a shortcut back to your base of operations. The further you explore and more gates you setup the easier it will be to travel across your lands later on."**

"hmm I think I know how im going to protect the gate up at lon lon ranch but before I go there is something else I must take care of."

Leaving the chamber with the tower heart Link goes into the room that held the Master Sword otherwise known as the "Sword of Evils Bane," link knew that this sword was extremely powerful and would make an excellent weapon for himself, that is if he could change it the way he desired.

Transforming into his overlord armor link approached the sword and grasping the hilt he picked it up, when there was a surge of power. The next thing link knew he was standing in a chamber with water up to his ankles and there before him floating in the air was a strange looking creature. Feminine in shape but crystal blue with glowing eyes and short cropped hair the floating statue started to speak into his mind without moving her lips.

"_What is this? who are you and how did you obtain me? You seem familiar as if you are the chosen hero for the triforce but yet you have a heart full of darkness? Answer me before I am forced to destroy you."_

Curious about the construct Link stood there for the briefest of moments and decided to be cordial with the construct, after all spells and magical items in the past had been known to be able to communicate via constructs before so he figured he would take his chances.

"**Interesting, so the sword of evils bane has a construct that has been laying dormant. This will actually make things a little easier. My name is Link construct now tell me your designation."**

"_My designation if Fii, I have been the construct of this sword ever since I was created over a millennia ago when the chosen hero of the goddess did battle with Dark Demon lord Demise. Ever since that point in time I have been used by the goddesses chosen one to protect this land and mainly the triforce. I can sense that you carry the triforce of courage which normally is held by the goddesses chosen one. How is it that one so full of darkness has been chosen to save this land?"_

"**Maybe the goddess has finally decided to take a different route for the land, after all the true definition of insanity is to repeat the same method expecting different results." **link replied trying to confuse the construct with reasoning.

"_I do not believe that that was how the goddess planned on doing things. After all my design was to seal away evil not support it. Therefore I must seal you away until I can find a way to purge this evil from the chosen one. I apologize." _

With that Fii assumed her battle position and began to attack Link throwing magically constructed swords at the newly minted overlord. Link using his magic to create shields stopped each attack slightly confusing the construct.

"_Why do you resist? Do you not realize that you have been corrupted by evil and must be sealed away until the evil has been purged? Granted I realize that with you sealed away things will get worse for the land of Hyrule but it is still imperative that the hero is purged from all evil."_

"**I don't think so. It should be my choices my decisions as to what I do. If I really wanted to I could have just left with you not looking back. I choose what happens not some goddess, princess, and certainly not some simple construct of a sword that has not really done its job for a millenia. After all if you sealed away the darkness known as Demise, then why is he slowly slipping through you back into the world, able to reincarnate time and time again causing troubles in this land. No the thing that needs to change is not me but you Fii!"**

With that Link finally begins his counter attack, using the dark presence spell Link casts bolt after bolt at Fii. Dodging each strike and countering with more swords the battle of wills continues for a good strong ten minutes until finally recognizing a pattern, link adjusts his attack to shoot where Fii will be not where she is at the moment. With that slight adjustment Fii takes a full blast from the evil presence spell temporarily stunning her and allowing Link to come out of the strange realm that he had been trapped in. coming out of his daze link takes the master sword and places it next to the tower heart.

"I have begun the process my friend but now you should have a chance to enjoy the process a bit yourself." link casually states towards the tower heart. Then turning towards gnarl he begins asking some more questions.

"Gnarl how many browns do I have available right now and how are we replenishing our forces? I know that my father used baby seals and my grandfather used sheep, what do we have to buffer our forces?"

"**Well master for the moment your browns are sitting at approximately 3,000 strong. We have been using the stal-childs that have been coming up at night and roaming the lands. No matter how many we kill they keep popping up. So we have been using that to help bolster our forces every night."**

"very well then prepare the troops we are going to take over Lon Lon Ranch and make it our base of operations top side. Once we have control we are going to change some things about it but that discussion will be held later."

"**Yes master finally it is time to show that upstart how true evil operates!"**

And with that the forces of Link prepared for their first operation, clubs were hardened spears taken off of the racks and many stal-childs heads being used as helmets for the time being were put on. And while all this occurred and the minions prepared to march for their overlord, quietly in the room with the tower heart the yellow gem that adorned the hilt of the sword flashed red for a brief moment and a few minutes later started to flicker back and forth from yellow to red at a steady and yet some times erratic pace.


End file.
